


Magi*Mari Does White's Day

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Arthur decided to return the favor from when Merlin got him a Valentine's Day present.
Relationships: Merlin (Fate/Prototype)/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Magi*Mari Does White's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Merlin twirled around in a ' _Ta-da!_ ' motion at Arthur. The pink cloak that Medea made for her instead of her own in place covering her the new outfit she wore as a Servant. One that reminded Arthur a little bit of those Magical Girl shows now that he thought about it considering the differences between what he knew the women in his time wore. Not to mention Merlin.

Of course, it did go rather well with Servants believing her to be this Magi*Mari person. Arthur had seen her with her male counterpart looking far too amused when they went over a computer.

"You look lovely as usual, are you ready to go?" Arthur really did enjoy the faces she made when he was entirely honest about her. The extra flower blooms at her feet and the extra fluffy appearance of her hair meant that she took him seriously. Also, she looked _super_ cute when she did that to borrow a modern phrase.

"I am completely ready to go. Are you going to tell me why you insisted on being a separate party from the Masters when we all were going to be in the New Orleans Singularity for a while?" Merlin was curious on why they needed to visit. The others were already more than enough to handle the minor blip of a problem that scrounged itself up after the Singularity was fixed. Then again, sometimes you could never get enough back up on a possible crisis that turned out to be more than you expected. 

Arthur shook his head fondly, she never did like secrets for all that she could respect someone having them. Or surprises. She never liked them done for her. "It's not much of a secret, but it will be obvious when we get there."

The look she gave him in return was close to a pout at not getting a real answer out of him. He was telling the truth though, it would be rather obvious when they got there. A good thing, considering Merlin was of the opinion that he couldn't lie. 

Arthur held out his arm toward her, which almost caused him to preen lightly when she became flustered all over again as she always did when he pointedly did gestures that reminded her he was courting her. "May I escort you to the Rayshift?"

"Yes, you may." Arthur counted himself very lucky indeed that the likelihood of getting attacked in Chaldea without a challenge meant that he could relax completely to do this. Not to mention there was ample notice if they walked into an area a Servant scuffle occurred when not inside the training rooms. 

Merlin avoided looking directly at his beaming face, knowing she would get too warm and flustered - which was not her by the way - if she looked at him right now. She, instead, waved flamboyantly at a few of the other Servants that believed her to be the Idol the Director believed her to be. The sheer pleasure he felt just by being near her because she was herself was a little too much to get used to. At least, for now! Merlin was not one to be teased, she was the one to tease instead! The impish correspondence she and her male counterpart had with the existence called Zelretch on the internet agreed as well on how much more entertaining that was.

"Alright guys! This is just a small thing, but I know you all wanted to come for some reason, or another. Please don't accidentally summon some Boss Game level monster to fight for the hell of it without telling us while we are all there!" 

"Gudako!" Gudao yelped shrilly. 

"Senpei!" Mash was right there with her in being horrified.

"We know it's possible. I, at least, want a warning if we're all going to rumble harder." 

"Don't sound so excited about that!" 

"Right, that's enough, get ready for a shift all of you. And Gudao, don't worry. I know you could deal with a Boss Game level monster with your Servants now!" Da Vinci yelled out over the clammer and Gudao whimpering. 

"Rayshifts are always so exciting." Merlin could tell so many of the Servants, including Arthur were amused by the interactions between the two Chaldean Masters. 

.

* * *

.

Arthur led Merlin into town, while the rest of the group broke off into minor groups. Gudako's to the field somewhere, while Gudao to the opposite direction. The rest of the servants seemed to scatter just like the two of them.

Merlin tried to figure out what Arthur meant by obvious when the two of them were talking to a blacksmith on his wares. 

Or when the two met an apothecary that Merlin got to exchange information with when it came to a few new herbs and remedies she had in stock.

_Or_ when Arthur assisted a cobbler when his stock tumbled and almost ruined his business that day. The man was grateful enough to make them new boots. Boots they accepted for being introduced to the tailors in town. Tailors that Merlin talked to about making more dresses and cloaks to wear after she told them she had made Arthur's own cloak.

By the time they made it to the tavern for a meal, Merlin had to ask.

"Arthur, what are we doing here? You said it was obvious." Merlin couldn't understand what they were doing. Surely, this was not all he expected to do here with her.

Arthur looked over at her with a warm smile, causing a few of the maidens staring at him to swoon. "Today, both of us are on what the Master's call a date. In a place where we can just be Arthur and Merlin."

Merlin blamed the sudden warmth filling her body on Arthur's own emotions. They were excessively strong right now. Not that they weren't always strong, but no this was all him right now. "Oh."

Somehow, that made Arthur smile a more gentle smile at her. "Are you having fun?" He sounded so hopeful. Felt it too in the mix of how happy he was to be on a date. With her.

"I got a few things I was curious about and learned a few new interesting things to test out. This was progress." Merlin was able to say steadily before she twirled to face Arthur more firmly. Somehow, she found herself looking down and speaking softer for the next admission. "Time spent with you in itself is always valuable."

She was unprepared for the gushing of overwhelming emotions - all positive ones at that were so entangled she couldn't separate and tell them apart if she tried - from Arthur after that. 

"I wanted to give you this too. It's my White's Day gift in return for the Valentine's you made me." Merlin looked up at the small box in his hands. Taking it, she looked at it as if it would tell her what was inside first.

"What is White's Day?" Merlin didn't remember anything about that.

"It's a holiday where the receiver of a Valentine's is the one to give a gift to the person who made them something. Gudako and Gudao told me all about it. I was going to give this to you anyway, but on a holiday like this it sounded all the more fun." 

Merlin opened the box to a handmade - she could tell from her many projects by making her own clothes and accessories - ribbon that was a deep blue that matched Arthurs own cloak with silver embroidery of flowers dotted in a similar shade to her own hair. "Did you make this?" 

"Medea was happy to teach me when I explained why I wanted to learn how to make one."

She could hear the pride in his voice. But - "I don't use anything in my hair." She didn't mean to say that!

"I know. I thought it would be nice if you let me do that for you..?" He sounded so hopeful that she would let him do her hair for her. The hair she knew to be so fluffy that brushing it was hard for all it didn't really tangle.

"....if you really want to." Merlin did want to wear it. And if he could find a way for her to do that without tying it to her staff... well she could handle wearing _his_ favor this time. The utterly blissful look on his face when she accepted was one she beamed back to this time.


End file.
